


Changing History - An Adventure of Fix-It Up-Its

by insomniumTrilogy



Series: Changing History [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack work, F/F, F/M, Finished with a few chapters, Gen, M/M, Mental Time Travel, after the spam of updates, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: I took inspiration from two other fics, that I took information from.HU&SS By yaoi_yaoieverywhereandTime Leap By Tea_For_TwoI'll be using an alteration of one of the prompts for their story, and using some of my Headcanons from tumblr.I'll be taking a bit of a break from writing to any who see this, I'm sorry.





	1. Hello, Here Have Some Important Information!

Let's start off with some stuff. You might be thinking while reading this, 'god her writing sucks' that is because my beta reader(sister) sucks, and I go over it... At the very end.

Next! Some of the ideas and well I guess you could say 'pasts' are how I picture it, because it doesn't really show most of Law's crew's past.

Each chapter is a new person's past. You'll figure out the reason WHY, in the next chapter.

This is a CRACK fic, some of the ACTUAL happenings will be different, because I can't bother to reread some chapters in the manga to go over the fine details in someone's past.

This starts off POST- germa 66 and the Big Mom pirates, once again CRACK FIC. I don't know what the future holds for them, I'm not the author of One Piece.

This fic is supposed to be: light hearted, slightly angsty, make almost no sense, and crack.

This is crack so yeah, arcs will still happen, Coby will be saved. That is all I can for close for now.

Have fun reading this fic, if you got this far.


	2. Helping The Fruit User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

\--Luffy--

I watched as Fraea hugged all of us. Finally stopping at me, her eyes filled with tears, "Luffy, thank you so much!"

"Shishishi, no problem, I didn't like those guys a bit."

"I know, but I still want to thank you they were Human traffickers," I frowned remembering what happened to Cami, "They wanted me to make their wishes come true." I turned my head at that? I was about to ask her what she meant before Torao interrupted me, I would've gotten mad but honestly Torao probably figured something out, "You have a Devil Fruit?"

Fraea turned to him, and smiled... I didn't like it, it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes... I have the Wish Wish Fruit, it let's me see into your hearts of what you truly desire and bring it to life."

I saw Nami, Chopper, and Usopp, all jump with glee, still don't really understand WHY, but-"I'll give every single one of you what you desire."

Robin spoke up next, "What if one of us wants something rather cruel, like the demise of the world?"

"Don't be silly," Fraea laughed, "I already know what you want, it's not world obliteration, in fact, almost all of you want to fix something from your past and relive it with that mistake or instance cleared. Of course you still want to remember NOW, so your memories will still be intact, i'll even throw in some other people's memories just for fun. Let's say...hmmm.... oh I know! Sabo, Koala, Vivi, and Ace!, I'll even let them fix their mistakes, because I'm such a kind person."

My eyes widened, "You know Ace!?"

"No. Though I do know that he's your brother. Along with Sabo of course."

This really is confusing...

"Oi, what if we gradually lose our memories."

"That won't happen Zoro, you're memories will be so intact and popping that you'll never forget. All of you. Many of you WILL however be thrown back in different points of time. From what I can see most of you will be thrown back to childhood, a few in teens, Brook... you'll actually be one of the few who wait the least amount of time to meet up with your friends again, I'd say a year or two at most? This is of course if Luffy decides to set sail at 17 and redo all those adventures."

A grin split my face, of course I want to redo my adventures, meet up with all the other friends we made.

My smile was apparent to everyone as my hat created shadows over my eyes, "I accept your gift."

I heard a faint 'wait Luffy' before things started going white, and my eyelids drooped.

When I had the strength to open my eyes again, I was met with fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. I know. However after this they get longer. This was just a mini opening, also trust me after I'm finished with all the character's changing their pasts, I'll post the arcs with the twists in this new world in different Stories.


	3. Misconception of Time - Nami

For some reason, everything felt different. My hair, my height, my weight, even the alignment of my teeth, it all just felt to different. That's why when I open my eyes I start crying at the face of Bell-mere, because I know she died. Then I really start to remember; Luffy, our adventures, our friends, Vivi... and I start to cry even more. All this while Bell-mere is helping me. 

"Nami? is something wrong?" I shake my head to her question. 

"No... everything is great..." It really is, you're still alive, I want to say, but I won't. I decide to ask her a question. 

"How old am I?" 

She looks at me weirdly, but then shakes her head, "You're nine Nami, why are you asking these types of questions? You're not going old, are you?" 

I laughed at her words, and felt relief at the fact Arlong's crew won't be here for another year or so. She could come up with a way of collecting the Belli for all of them. I know I can. 

I guess to start off I can do some pick-pocketing, "Hey, Bell-mere... can I go to the town over, it'll just be for a bit." I used puppy eyes on her. She gave in almost immediately.   
"Yes, but you have to take Nojiko with you." She thinks I'll say no. 

I smile up at her, "'Kay. NOJIKO! come on! You and I are going to the next town for a bit!" I turned back to my mom to see her shocked, I smiled at her slyly. 

"Coming, I'm coming. Dang Nami you are loud." 

"Whatever, let's get going I want to go there and be back within the day." 

Luffy... Everyone, I'll be back, so wait for me. 

\--Skip to a year-- 

The music was light today, but the business was booming, I got so much belli today, a quarter of what we have to pay for the fee to Arlong. Now I have enough belli to pay for at least 5 years of his fee for all of us. 

I scooted the belli I stole into one of the pockets in my apron. I served a few more drinks, pocketed some more belli, and then went to the break room. 

"Hey Nami, was there any problems with the customers?" That was my boss, she doesn't know I'm stealing from said customers. They're too drunk to even report it anyways. 

"Nope! It's the end of my shift now, and I need to get going. I'll see you later Mrs.!" She nodded her head to me, and started walking out of the room, most likely talking to one of her business partners. 

The belli stuffed into my apron, both tips and stolen were quickly shoved into my rug-sack pack. I took off the apron from my dress, hung it, and then walked out of the 'Dancing Bar', and headed home. The walk there was ingrained to my mind, and soon enough I'm in front of my home. 

As I opened the door I heard a cough, and found myself face to face with both Nojiko, and Bell-mere. 

"What are you doing at the dead of night Nami." Nojiko spoke up first, she looked frightened, and mad. 

"Look, I can explain, Bell-mere, you're going to die tomorrow because of something stupid, it might not have been for you, but to me it was, and I'm gaining belli to stop it."   
Bell-mere looked sad for a moment, "Nami... How much belli have you gained..." She still looked pained by knowing I was doing this for her. 

My reply was quiet, " 12,o5o,ooo belli..." I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Who is going to kill me Nami?" 

I could feel the tears rolling down the sides of my face, my hands clenched the dress I was wearing, the dress having splotches of a darker orange than it was because of my tears dropping on it. I spit out the name that I hate, "Arlong." I take note of the date, and took a stuttering gasp, "He's going to take over Cococayashi village today. You're going to die, because you'd rather be a mother proud of her daughters, then pretend we don't exist. I'm going to join his crew to draw maps, and try to gain 1oo,ooo,ooo belli to free our village from his rule, but I can't so I'll ask a pirate to help, I'll use them at first and then I'll grow to like them, and they'll beat up Arlong and free us-" 

"Stop... You don't need to explain, just come here, you've kept this for so, long haven't you?" I nodded as my sobs grew louder, two pairs of arms circled around me. 

"Don't worry Nami, we'll get through this, I'm so sorry that I'm not rich enough to help." I shake my head at her words. I don't care at all, as long as she'll live. 

"I love both of you." Nojiko and I look at each other. 

"We love you too." 

\--A few months later-- 

The room I'm staying in is covered in maps I have drawn. I've already started my stealing ways again, so stealing from other towns was easy. Arlong gave me the deal. Bell-mere is safe now. She and Nojiko will be fine, they just have to wait a few years. 

"Aye Nami! Hurry it up! Don't you want to gather more money?" I sighed, idiots will still be idiots. I opened the door stepping on to the upper balcony, I could see plenty of fish men, the only one I actually tolerate being Hatchen. 

My trip downstairs, was filled with sneers and jabs at how week I am. I could fry all of them if I still had my weather ball and staff, god I miss that thing. I stepped down onto the 1st floor deck. Walking until I reached the boat they'll put me on this time. "Now remember, you try to escape, your family is dead." I nodded my head, god I'll go depth by how many times they say this to me. 

Luffy better kick Arlong's ass double time.


	4. Misconception of Time - Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn't update, you'd probably have seen me liking other stories, so yeah. I can't actually update weekly now. All my classes are AP, except for two, so all that homework will take up a lot of time, and I have to redo all the chapters because I broke my computer again. I hope you at least enjoy this update.

To Law, waking up is the worst. You're disoriented, sluggish, and just plain vulnerable. Sleeping is easier, at least then you don't have to worry about the pain from an untimely death.   
   
The pain he's feeling now however, it's constant, and familiar. He can feel the aching of his limbs, the stinging pain from a disease that's supposed to be long gone. It's not as bad now though, and that's what causes him to open his eyes, oh and the fact that he caN'T BREETH BECAUSE SOME IDIOT IS FORCING SOMETHING DOWN HIS THROAT!   
   
"LAW! Stop struggling I'm trying to help you!" I stopped at the voice, my body limp, oh how the mighty have fallen. All because it's the voice, the all too familiar voice of the one who has been a constant in my nightmares along with Doflamingo.   
   
I swallowed the something being shoved down my throat, now identified as the devil fruit that gave me my powers. Man, it's still bitter as fuck.   
   
My gaze was steely as I faced Cora-san, "What the fucking hell asshole, warn a person next time." My temper was at its limits, and although I'm happy to see Cora again, I'm still in shock, or at least that's what I've gathered. Cora, it seems, has his priorities straight for once.   
   
"Law, don't curse like that it's not a good image," okay maybe he was wrong, "and now you need to hide, no matter what happens don't let Doflamingo see you, I can silence you-" He has his priorities right, but it's going to get him killed. I won't allow it.   
   
I lifted my hand, my fingers faced to the sky, and muttered the word 'room'. It didn't happen right away, and it took a few tries until it did. Cora was looking at me strangely.   
   
"I won't let you die." His eyes widened, god why is he such a nice person?   
   
"Shambles." I remember this day perfectly clear, although I was crying like a baby until I got away, I know where everything was placed. So, I switched Cora and I with some barrels.   
   
"LAW! LAW! Are you okay?" What? Oh, fuck, my dumbass forgot that I have this sickness in the first place.   
   
I created a smaller room around myself, and began to operate. "Cora-san, give me your knife." Not a question, he would get mad later, and isn't that a nice thought, to believe that there is even a later for the both of us. Either way, he gave the knife over, and with it I amputated my arm.   
   
"LAW WHAT DID YOU DO!?"   
   
"LET ME CONCENTRATE DAMMIT! I'll tell you later." Okay now, just slowly drain the disease, the poison really, out of my system, well at least the system in my arm. Next! Drain out the next arm. On to the leg, now the other. Work on my torso, fuck it's hard to do this.   
   
With the amount of, well energy it's taking, I won't be able to walk after finishing. Damn this would have barely left me breathless with my older body... Is it my older body? I'll have to check this out later, preferably out of danger.   
   
"Cora... carry me, we have to get to the ship now. Don't let Vergo see you." He looked surprised at my words, oh yeah, I didn't know Vergo was a part of Doflamingo's gang until after Cora was shot.   
   
"I'll explain later, now hurry up." Damn I'm tired, fuck. Don' SLEEP DON'T SLEEP, DON'T FUCKING SLEEEP!!!   
   
I-I'm going to fall asleep. Cora don't do anything stupid.   
   
\---   
   
Once again, waking up sucks. Although my body wasn't in constant pain, great-full for that by the way, it was sore from being overworked. What the hell did I do again?   
   
"Law!" Oh yeah travel back in time to fix our past mistakes or whatever, should also study that power, could be dangerous. For now, deal with the livid blonde, where were they?   
   
"Oi, Cora-san where are we." Is it a hospital? Doesn't look like an ordinary infirmary, in fact it kind of looks military grade... "Are we with the fucking marines Cora!!!" He flinched back at my words, which was good, he should be guilty, he knows what they have done.   
   
"Okay look, for the most part, this is a very secure base, secondly don't take that tone with me, and finally we're meeting someone who will help." I shook my head at him.  A someone in the marines, huh? Obviously high up then, most likely vice-admiral or higher, only one that I know that has direct ties to him... Sengoku.   
   
"Cora-san Sengoku is an old geezer with a bunch ton of hypocritical B.S." My deadpan expression pissed off Cora, I can tell. "W-what?! Law! How-how do you even KNOW that?! I mean how do you even know that I was talking about Sengoku?!" He sputtered. I think he spit at my face a little. I wiped a hand against my face, … yeah, he spat on me. God fucking dammit. I sighed as Cora continued his spiel of whatever the hell he's now talking about. "Cora." Finally, that stopped him.   
   
"Just... Don't take us to Sengoku."   
   
"...Fine, I won't, that doesn't mean I won't question you on how you know of my... connections. Anyways there's another place that's relatively normal, it's in one of the blues." That got my attention. "In one of the Blues? Which one?"   
   
"East, I actually got a call from a friend I thought was dead from way back when I got here, it was voicemail. I'm gonna' call her back to tell her were going over there."   
   
"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Doflamingo catches us again, are you really going to risk it? Risk them?" It was a mandatory question, they could be absolutely horrible for all I know. "Yes Law, I'll risk it. The person we're going to meet up with is one hell of a woman." Cora's face is beaming... and glowing kind of? God fucking dammit Cora.   
   
"You have a crush on her." There get that out of the way, plain and simple. Cora, once again, spat out the saliva in his mouth, this time actually almost choking on it. I would have been worried, but he had already calmed down.   
   
"Law that is not true!" Is he seriously arguing with me? I'll fucking show him.   
   
"Yeah right it isn't true! You got this starry eyed, glowing, RED, face when you spoke about her, as if you were worshipping a fucking god! If you're going to be this sickening on our trip over at least tell me her name!!!" I breathed out heavily, I looked at Cora who seemed about to say something before it looked like he just realized something. What the hell?   
   
"You just agreed to go... You can't back out now." What? I went over the word's that I said in my head, and groaned when I realized he was right. "Oh, and just to teach you a lesson, I won't say her name until we actually see her face to face."   
   
Fucking dammit...   
   
I can't wait until I get to be a pirate again.


End file.
